Corto, Simple, Claro
by Ariam Sagrav
Summary: Cap. 8. ¡sigo con los Weasleys, pobrecillos! Dulces Madiciones. Si, el título es una porquería, pero adentro no está tan mal... Lean y averiguen. Drabbles & OneShots.
1. Tácticas de conquista de los Batracios

¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

¿Qué hacer? Simplemente no podía con esos ojos. Susan Bones tenía los ojos más lindos de Hogwarts

" ¿Neville? "

"Si... claro..." – murmuró él, a lo Weasley: rojo hasta las orejas - " Ehhh... ¿Vi a quién? "

"A Trevor... "

" Ah, si... pues... no sé... la última vez... "

" ¡Croac! "

¡Maldito Trevor traidor!.Saltó de su bolsillo. ¡Si, ahí, delante de Susan! Y obviamente, él muerto de vergüenza. Y si antes estaba colorado, ahora no bajaba de bermellón.

" Ay, Neville "- dijo la chica, sonriendo suavemente. Estaba claro que ella había comprendido. Lo miraba de tal manera que hasta él entendía: Descubrí. Tu. Plan.

Y Neville moría lentamente.

" Nev, no puedes ser tan despistado "- ronroneó Susan (lo disfrutaba claramente) - " Ya vez, hemos estado todo el día buscándolo y lo tenías tú... "

" Pe... perdóname, Sus..."

_"Nota Mental: No escuches a Harry ni a sus planes de conquista" _

" Para la próxima... que se te pierda en las Tres Escobas... "

Y se fue...

"Ah, Trevor, muchacho, te encantará Hogsmeade... "

_"Nota Mental: pedirle ayuda a Harry"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bien. Helo ahí, espero que sea de su gusto, porque de lo contrario... **

**:) Tendré que vivir con ello xDDD**

**Pero no podré saberlo si ustedes no me dejan reviews... Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, todos sirven ¿no?**

**Bueno, me despido dejándoles el nombre del próximo drabble (que por cierto ya tengo escritos 3 más): **

**"Solo por Joder"**

**Atte**

**e.0.r.I**


	2. Solo por Joder

Solo Por Joder

Y eso que Padma creía que nada sería peor que aquel baile de 4° con Potter. Pero no. Oh no.

Vean todos como Padma Patil, Ravenclaw orgullosa, estaba castigada por no... por no haber hecho su tarea de Herbología, es decir, su planta había muerto.

¡Su planta había Muerto¡Su planta¡La de ella!

Y gracias a ese odioso Slytherin. Ese insufrible Zabini ¡Echó Pus de bubotuberculo a su planta! Solo por joder... y claro que la había jodido...

- ¡Señor Zabini! - Inimaginable, La voz de la profesora Sprout resonó en el invernadero - ¡no puedo creerlo, su planta esta aún peor que la de la Señorita Patil!

HUM. Vaya ofensa.

- Este descuido es imperdonable. Cumplirá su castigo junto a la Señorita Patil...

Zabini la mira de reojo...

Claro. Solo por joder...


	3. Apuestas Finlandesas

No creí que resultaría... – susurró él, apretujándose contra ella, para pasar desapercibidos

¿Qué, acaso no confías en mi inconmensurable genio creativo?

Claro – murmuró burlón – y en tu deliciosa humildad... lo que no creí jamás es que funcionara gracias a ti...

Ya vez... perdiste la apuesta y tendrás que pagar...

¡Apuesta?

Shhhhh... habla más bajo... están apunto de besarse...

¿No crees que es de morbosos quedarse aquí mirando?

Más o menos... pero tenemos que asegurarnos que lo hagan... ¡y no te olvides de la apuesta! Me debes... me debes...

Una noche de lujuria y pasión...

¡...! bueno, y yo que te iba a decir chocolates o algo así, pero tu idea es mejor...

Siempre tengo las mejores ideas, peeeero... no hay apuesta así que olvídalo...

Cobarde...

¡Qué te pasa? Soy todo menos cobarde

Te refrescaré la memoria: "Vamos, Luna... jamás lograras que Ron y Hermione se junten" y yo dije "Harry, querido, no me conoces, lo lograré" "que no" "que si"... ¿lo recuerdas ahora?

Claramente, pero eso no es una apuesta...

Así es como apuestan los magos finlandeses...

No soy finlandés...

¿Podrías jurarlo?

... Ah... es imposible discutir contigo... ¿hoy en la sala de los requisitos?

¡Ah¡Qué detallista! Es mismo lugar donde hicimos eso que...

¡Ah, mira! Se han besado... – Harry sonrió satisfecho

* * *

Bien, esto es raro. Juro que en el capítulo 2 puse los reviews que me llegaron (solo dos :( ¡Vamos! qué no como ni muerdo ¬¬) y el nombre de este capítulo... Pero bueno. Como ahora hay nueva manera de subir fics... supongo que eso me pilló, me hago un lío con la tecnología xDDD

Bueno, agradecimientos a **La Hija del Viento** y a **Kali Tinuviel** por sus reviews... la contesta como gente decente se las debo. Es que acá en mi casa hay cola para el Pc ¬¬

Ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo. No me moleste en poner comillas ya que solo eran diálogos. Espero sus reviews y desafios taaaal vez xDDDD. No me alargo más porque esta "Nota de autora" ya esta más larga que el mismo fic ¬¬

Atte

e0ri.


	4. Traición y Deseo

Traición y deseo

La presión era mucha. El deber, claro. Era su deber acabar con esa perra, pero…

"Eres firme, Potter, aguantas mucho tiempo…"

Había sarcasmo en esa voz. Sarcasmo y algo mucho peor…

"Cállate, me choca tu voz…"

Había deseo, mucho. En la misma proporción en la que la indecisión estaba presente en la voz del joven.

"Ay, Harry…"

El aludido se sobresaltó. No era costumbre usar sus nombres.

"Ay, Harry" – repitió ella enredando sus dedos en el desordenado pelo de él, saboreando con aire gatuno al hombre que tenía enfrente – "deja de fingir, no hay nadie aquí… solo tú y yo"

Y por un segundo, Harry vio la expresión insegura y un poco desvalida de ella y sin poder resistirla, él la besó.

Harry Potter era muchas cosas. Pero lejos la peor de todas… Harry Potter era culpable. Si, pues en su voz, sus gestos, su cuerpo y en ese beso también había deseo.

"Oye…"

"Cállate, Bella… recuerda que nos odiamos"

Los traidores sonrieron.

Esa era su noche.

* * *

Acabo de escribir este drabble y no puede aguantarme para subirlo... Mi muso me traicionó también xD ¿a qué no creían que fuera la mismísima Bellatrix? Bueno, yo tampoco lo creía, lo descubrí al final, cuando el mismo Harry me lo dijo... Pero en fin...

**La Hija del Viento: **gracias por la inspiración, ya vez como resultó ;) Y bueno, sobre el desafío, don't worry, tengo varios drabbles en carpeta. Espero que este te haya gustado.

Eso es todo... nos vemos en la próxima entrega de estas peladas de cable


	5. Trenzas y Cicatrices

**Trenzas y cicatrices**

"Y¿estás segura de que las trenzas servirán?"

"Claro, Hermione, se marcan en el pelo y eso le da forma…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Ginny?"

"Ay…" – la pelirroja entorno los ojos – "lo hago todo el tiempo…"

"¿Y queda bien, me veré linda?"

"¡Hermione! Ya eres linda" – bufó la chica, hastiada, pero se dio cuenta de lo que la morena había dicho y exclamó maliciosa – "¿para quién quieres verte linda?"

"Ah… ¿y por qué tendría que verme linda para _alguien_? Para que lo sepas, lo hago por mí. Jamás…" – dijo categórica, chillando indignada – "Jamás me arreglaría para ningún hombre ¡menos para uno como ese odioso pelirrojo, alto, lleno de pecas y con esa horrible cicatriz en la cadera a la derecha!"

"Ajá" – Ginny sonreía ampliamente – "dime, Hermione¿desde cuándo te gusta Fred?"

"¡Yo…!"

"¡Y cómo es que sabes de la cicatriz?"

* * *

Cielos, ya está el quinto capítulo. Me demoré más con este, porque preferí comenzar a traspasar al Pc todos los drabbles que tengo escritos para hacerlo más fluido. Supongo que ahora será más corto, solo esperaré a que me lleguen los reviews ¡qué espero que me lleguen!

Y hablando de reviews:

**La Hija del Viento**: Hola. La verdad es que yo tampoco había leído nada de Harry y Bellatrix, pero de repente apareció en mi cabeza xD, últimamente, Bellatrix no me deja en paz, he escrito más cosas de ella jejejeje. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, a pesar de la parejita. Atte. e0ri

**Pansy Morsmordre**:Que bien que te hayan gustado los drabbles, y si, la verdad es que a veces es agotador seguir una historia de 20 capítulos o más, pero hay algunas que merecen la pena. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Atte. e0ri

Bien, gracias por los reviews y decirles que espero muchos, claro :) El próximo capítulo se viene pronto... No les digo nada para mantener el suspenso... xD

Atte

e0ri


	6. Firmeza, muchacho, Firmeza

Firmeza, muchacho, Firmeza

"Ejem…"

La incomodidad era tanta que podrían haberla apartado con la mano. La sentían como una sábana sobre sus cabezas.

"Ehhh… ¿no tendría que estar… ejem… más firme, Señor Weasley?" – logró preguntar ella después de sobreponerse de bochorno, y de inmediato agregó – "lo digo porque hemos estado tanto rato intentándolo y…"

"Jamás me había pasado algo así" – murmuró él, avergonzado – "honestamente… jamás"

"Ya. Claro" – contestó cortante, es que no le creía nada ¡A ella si que nunca le había sucedido **eso**!

El escepticismo se apoderó del ambiente, y además, ella sentía un poquito de piedad. Vamos, que era un espectáculo algo penoso ver tanta… laxitud en su...

Y él se sentía miserable, tanta humillación no podía ser real. Un silencio pesado e incómodo los envolvió. Él se atormentaba pensando en que había pasado con su…

"¡Mierda!"

"¡Señor Weasley!" – exclamó Minerva McGonagall reprobadoramente

"¡Es obvio, claro como el agua! Por merlín ¡qué estúpido soy!" – gritó él saliendo rápidamente del salón

Fuera del salón había dos Weasleys más. Con orejas extensibles y riendo a gritos. Ronald Weasley enfrentó a Fred y George Weasley hecho una furia.

"¡Qué mierda le hicieron a mi varita?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pobre Ron. Jejejeje, me reí mucho escribiendo esto, es que me encanta hacer sufrir a Roncito P.

Bien. Saludos a Kali Tinuviel y a Pansy Morsmordre (si, yo también pienso que habría quedado mejor si no hubiese puesto que no era Ron, pero se me ocurrió después de que lo subí uu) por sus reviews.Y como aviso de INutilidad pública: me cambié el nick :)

Atte

Ariam...

Próximo Drabble: Clarividencia


	7. Clarividencia

Clarividencia

"…_si, y tendá ojos vedes, y, y, y pelo nego y desodenado y, y, y va veni volando a bucame, poque me va a descata del malo y, y, y va a sed muuuuy valiente... un hédoe y, y, y muuuuuuuuuuuy duapo y me va a quede mucho y yo a él y, y, y..."_

"_Ya. Cállate, Ginny, por favor… no des más lata ¿quieres?" – le dijo Charlie Weasley a su pequeña hermanita, quien comenzó a llorar_

"_¡Charlie!" – lo reprendió su madre – "¡Tiene tres años, por favor!"_

"_Perdona, mamá, pero ya me tiene harto ¡Hace días que viene hablando de ese tipo!"_

* * *

"Si, si, si, Ginny, lamento haberte hecho llorar ¡Hace 17 años atrás! Ya ¿contenta?"

"¡Si, Charliecito querido!"

"¿No has pensado en seguir adivinación?"

"Nah" – guiñó ella, coqueta – "No es lo mío"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, esto es mezcla de disculpa por el atraso y puro ocio, o, en otras palabras, toneladas de tiempo libre xD

Los Weasley no me dejan en paz, probablemente el próximo drabble también sea de ellos xP

Saludos...

Atte

Ariam...


	8. Dulces Maldiciones

**Dulces Maldiciones**

Bill Weasley sabía de todo tipo de maldiciones. Era especialista. Muy valiente además, capaz de enfrentarse a las temible pirámides ¡y a Gringotts! y salir bien parado. Así de capaz, así de profesional.

Bill Weasley volvió a la ruda realidad cuando un delicado tacón aguja le golpeó el estómago. No, no se estaba enfrentando a una terrible maldición milenaria. Se estaba enfrentando a algo mucho peor.

"¡Jamágs pegmitigué que me vuelvas a tocag, pedazo de cegdo!"

Si, su contendor era una francesa histérica. ¡No, qué va! Si eso era para críos... esto es mucho peor

"Çe fait mal. J'ai besoin d'un médecin" – la mujer tomó aire y gritó - "¡Merde, Malchanceux damné, je vais vous tuer!" (1)

Es Fleur Delacour. Furiosa. Medio veela. Embarazada. Nueve embarazosos meses y con contracciones, fortísimas contracciones.

"¡Maldita fegtilidad Weasley!"

"Amor… yo…" – pobre Bill. En momentos como estos era que extrañaba a sus entrañables y acogedoras pirámides.

"Ni una palabga, Weasley, ni una palabga."

"Fleur, de verdad, yo…"

"El cuagto es el último, Weasley… Si no… ¡Te capo! Palabga de medio veela"

"..." – Bill sudó frío – "claro, Fleur, como quieras…"

* * *

(1) En el orden de la frase: 

Me duele. Necesito un médico** –** la mujer tomó aire y gritó** -** ¡Mierda, Maldito infeliz, te voy a matar!

Tal vez el francés sea lo más roñoso que han leído... pero es culpa del traductor, no mía xD.

En un principio este drabble tenía por protagonista Charlie, pero después de leer HP6 lo cambié... Ohh, espero no haber arruinado la sorpresa a nadie... pero nahhh... De todos modos el libro 6 es un asco... ¡Oh, nuevamente! Espero no ofender a nadie con eso, pero es mi inmutable opinión xD

Lamento la tardanza y la no respuesta de reviews, pero les mando cariños a quienes me escribieron...

Atte

A.S


End file.
